


Quêtes du Safari

by Menelor



Series: Ragaki Runeland Quests [1]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Chapitres illustrés, Gen, RRAdoptables by evilitachi, Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous trouverez ici les Quêtes que j'ai effectuées dans le Safari de RRA.</p><p>La page du groupe : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/</a><br/>La page des Quêtes que j'ai faites : <a>http://menelor.deviantart.com/journal/RRA-Quests-and-Dungeons-441699911</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faire des couronnes de fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Safari's Quests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380049) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor)



> Vous pouvez trouver la traduction faite par mon ami Salarmy, dans l'autre partie de la Série.  
> English translation done by my awesome friend SALARMY ! You could find this one on the other part of the Serie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme ou Prompt : Faire des Couronnes de Fleurs

   
<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Gala-Riiru-416935170> & <http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157>

Gala’Riiru était une jeune Kodryma pleine de ressources. Elle aimait faire des choses simples et fabriquer des décorations. Elle aimait par-dessus tout, les peluches et les jouets mignons !

Dans son village, Eastern Village, elle avait toujours vécu avec sa mère. Et quand elle était morte, elle avait été effondrée de chagrin. Elle en avait pleuré pendant des jours entiers, confinée dans le cimetière où reposait son corps. Petite, elle n’avait jamais connu son père. On lui avait toujours raconté qu’il était mort lors d’une chasse.

Depuis ce moment-là, elle s’était juré qu’elle ne chasserait jamais. Et puis, elle n’aimait pas la violence. Elle préférait jouer et faire des bonhommes de neige plutôt que de se battre.

Alors, quand un jour elle vit l’Hirsch Ookami Voldemort en train de bouder dans son coin, elle se dit qu’elle pourrait bien faire quelque chose pour lui, histoire de lui remonter le moral. Lui faire un objet pour lui montrer qu’on pouvait faire de belles choses à partir de presque rien.

Et comme justement, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs en ce moment, elle prit la décision de faire une couronne de fleurs de cerisiers !

Elle se fit un panier rempli de branches de cerisiers, où florissaient de belles petites fleurs couleur rose pâle et s’assit à côté de Voldemort. Tous deux dans le jardin, à l’ombre d’un petit arbre, ils profitaient ainsi du beau temps, devenu rare ces dernières semaines.

  
<http://passion-aesthete.deviantart.com/art/I-haven-t-seen-the-rain-439244997>

« Regarde, je vais te faire quelque chose… J’espère que tu aimeras… » dit Gala’Riiru timidement.

Voldemort était un Hirsch Ookami de grande taille à l’allure majestueuse mais tellement sombre. Des fois, lorsqu’il grognait contre les autres, il lui faisait peur… Mais aujourd’hui, seul dans ce petit jardin, à l’ombre du petit arbre, il ne lui paraissait plus si effrayant. Il semblait juste un peu triste dans sa noble solitude, à regarder au loin et à apprécier la brise du vent dans ses plumes et ses poils.

Le mâle la regarda un instant avant de contempler le lointain encore une fois.

Gala’Riiru commença à chantonner doucement la chanson du film MAI MAI MIRACLE ‘Kodomo no Sekai’ tout en entamant la réalisation de la couronne de fleurs.

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2jsoJ…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2jsoJ3nUo4)

Elle commença alors à trier les branches qui lui servirait à faire la base de la couronne et fit un petit tas avec les fleurs qu’elle allait poser sur celle-ci. Faire une couronne de fleurs la détendait. Elle se sentait légère de ne faire que ça. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de tiges, de fleurs, d’un peu de fil de fer, de la ficelle et le tour était joué !

Faire des couronnes de fleurs, lui donnait l’impression de se rapprocher de la nature et par la même occasion, de mettre des couleurs sur soi et dans sa vie.

Elle qui avait vécue dans un village se trouvant dans les montagnes, elle avait été le plus souvent entourée de neige, de blanc, de silence. Et pour mettre un peu de joie, de couleur et de vie, elle construisait quand elle le pouvait, des couronnes de fleurs. Lorsqu’elle vivait dans son village, faire des couronnes de fleurs était assez rare : la plupart du temps, il n’y avait pas de fleurs pour en faire. Mais depuis qu’elle vivait avec Bran’Raii, Ménélor et sa famille, elle s’en donnait à cœur joie pour faire plaisir aux autres.

[www.hellocoton.fr/to/uzpa#http…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.hellocoton.fr/to/uzpa#http://www.lamarieeauxpiedsnus.com/do-it-yourself/diy-une-couronne-de-fleurs-fraiches-2)

Au bout de quelques heures, lorsqu’elle eut finit sa couronne, elle s’exclama de joie et posa doucement celle-ci sur la tête de Voldemort qui ne broncha pas.

  
<http://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/6584143/il_570xN.328665455.jpg>

Toutefois, une fois la couronne sur la tête, il baissa celle-ci faisant mine de se renifler ses coussinets mais Gala’Riiru vit distinctement une petite lueur rosâtre naître sur le visage du mâle.

Elle sourit timidement et repartit sans un mot, non sans avoir enlacé le croisé loup au niveau du cou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à +fav sur DA mes Chimeras :  
> [Gala'Riiru](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Gala-Riiru-416935170) and [Voldemort](http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157).
> 
> Et mettez en +fav la photo de Passion-aesthete :  
> [I haven't seen the rain](http://passion-aesthete.deviantart.com/art/I-haven-t-seen-the-rain-439244997)


	2. Fantômes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme ou Prompt : Fantômes.

 

<http://adpt-event-manager.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Furunaris-322573245> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Web-414527708>

Fantômes. Tout le monde parlait de fantômes, encore et encore.

Il se demandait ce que les gens pouvaient trouver de bien dans ces êtres morts censés hantés les personnes qui leur avaient fait du mal.

Furunaris, bien qu’assez jeune, détestait les fantômes. Il était sûr qu’il n’avait pas de fantômes qui lui courraient après… mais, des fois, il se sentait oppressé au point de se dire que peut-être… un être surnaturel était en train de le surveiller !

Ahhh comme il aurait souhaité être aussi brave que son Père, Voldemort !

Comme il aurait souhaité être aussi vaillant que Miraïs qui s’était battue pour sauver sa vie ! Aussi téméraire que Naziera qui partait souvent chasser avec sa maîtresse !

Tous, ils étaient sans peur ! Ils n’étaient pas effrayés par les fantômes et autres sornettes ! Alors que lui… lui… il l’admettait : les fantômes lui donnaient la chair de poule ! Parler de fantômes le mettait inconfortable. Voir des films avec les fantômes le terrorisait au plus haut point !

Quel honte était-il n’est-ce pas ? Le seul Schare Kami, le fils de Voldemort, grand Hirsch Ookami, était le maillon faible dans cette grande famille de battants…

~

Le jeune mâle gémit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Son père Voldemort venait de le réprimander car il avait fui après avoir vu que le film qui passait à la TV contenait des fantômes… Certes, il n’était pas trop méchant avec lui mais ses commentaires lui faisaient toujours beaucoup de peines… Chaque mot qu’il lui disait le transperçait de toute part et gelait son cœur toujours un peu plus. Ses pics glacés s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans son mal-être déjà fragile.

Lorsque Furunaris sut qu’il était enfin seul, il pleurnicha doucement pour ne pas attirer l’attention des autres. Il avait l’impression de se sentir seul dans cette immense famille. Parfois, il se sentait abandonné car il ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Il sentait qu’il était un peu à l’écart des autres car il n’était pas brave, vaillant, sans peur comme les autres.

Lui, il avait peur de beaucoup de choses… Lui, il avait peur des fantômes… Alors que les autres en riaient !

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir rire de ces choses-là !

Mais sa peur des fantômes prenaient toujours le dessus et il se sentait trop lâche pour affronter ses êtres spirituels. Alors, il ne riait pas, non. Il pleurait à la place.

Seul parmi tous les autres. Entouré mais si solitaire… Quelle ironie !

Mais même ce genre de pensée ne le faisait pas rire… Et il pleura doucement de plus belle.

~

Ménélor regarda peiné son adorable Schare Kami pleurer. Cela la peinait énormément de le voir souffrir en silence dans son coin. Elle voulait lui offrir tellement de réconfort mais elle savait que cela peinerait encore plus son jeune Furunaris.

Alors, elle décida autre chose. Et une fois qu’elle eut son idée en tête, elle n’en démordit pas jusqu’à ce que ça soit fait.

~

Le jeune Web renifla avec curiosité et intrigue son nouveau chez-soi. Sa nouvelle demeure était immense ! Et si remplie !

Il eut un peu peur à l’idée de ne pas se faire d’ami mais sa frayeur fut de courte durée car sa nouvelle maîtresse le conduisit bien vite dans une pièce à l’écart où se reposait un jeune mâle aux rayures multicolores.

Son arrivée réveilla d’ailleurs le Schare Kami qui vint l’examiner en lui tournant autour doucement.

« Salut ! Je m’appelle Web ! » aboya-t-il avec entrain.

Furunaris s’avança lentement et se présenta en reniflant de très près le museau du Chi Kami.

« Ta Maîtresse m’a recueillie ! Elle m’a trouvé dans un cimetière où j’avais été abandonné ! » continua Web, sans méchanceté.

« Dans un cimetière ? » demanda Furunaris en chuchotant.

« Oui… J’avais très peur là-bas ! J’étais tellement paralysé d’avoir vu un fantôme que Verax a entendu mon cri de détresse et a prévenu les humains ! »

  
<http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/Verax-s-Quest-1-441056713>

« Fan…Fantômes ?! » dit le Schare Kami avec panique.

Furunaris commença à s’agiter rien qu’à l’idée qu’un autre ait un véritable fantôme. Il gigota de droite à gauche avec frénésie. Une peur sans nom l’envahie et il faillit pleurnicher tellement il était effrayé et stressé.

Mais le jeune Web se colla à lui doucement et lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Il passa des heures à ses côtés pour le rassurer, le faire rire et partager ses peurs.

Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, Furunaris se détendit petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit couché près de la fenêtre, à sentir la chaleur du soleil réchauffer son corps et qu’il rit avec bonheur des blagues de Web qui était collé à lui, pour lui montrer son soutien.

Finalement, oui, il n’était plus seul. Il n’avait jamais été seul. Il n’avait juste pas cherché au bon endroit… Et à la fin, il n’avait pas cherché : il avait été trouvé.

Et il se sentait enfin heureux.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’être sans peur. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être vaillant. Il avait juste besoin d’être lui-même et à s’apprécier tel qu’il était. Parce qu’il avait enfin trouvé un ami qui l’aimait inconditionnellement et qui avait aussi peur des fantômes !

_Nombre de mots : 874._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à +fav sur DA mes Chimeras :  
> [Furunaris](http://adpt-event-manager.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Furunaris-322573245) et [Web](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Web-414527708).


	3. Chanson : Simple and Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS QUEST :  
> Nora -> [Simple and Clean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29KHZ3jVguk)

<http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/NPC-Nora-357311204>

Nora regarda l’horloge et jura à moitié.

Ca y est, elle s’était encore perdu dans ses livres alors qu’elle devait s’occuper de Squishy. Du moins, elle lui a dit qu’elle la rejoindrait vers 3h pour explorer les environs.

Et là, il était bien 3h45 passé !

La Ringen se pressa pour ranger son livre sur la bonne étagère et se dépêcha pour sortir de la bibliothèque pour retrouver son Gryphon Arctique qui devait sans doute l’attendre depuis un moment.

Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux au ciel, une ombre bloqua un court instant les rayons du soleil et une masse énorme de plumes se posa devant elle. Submergée de blanc, elle s’écria de joie et enlaça sa compagne Squishy qui poussa elle aussi un cri en ébouriffant ses plumes.

« Squishy, excuse-moi d’avoir mis autant de temps à arriver ! Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’il était déjà 3h passé ! » dit Nora en posa sa joie sur les plumes du torse du Gryphon Arctique.

L’animal ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et commença à nettoyer en douceur les cheveux de Nora avec son bec. Ce geste familier montrait toute l’affection que Squishy avait pour sa « Maman ».

« Allez, Squishy, pas maintenant ! » rigola Nora. « Et si on y allait ? Comme ça, on aura le temps de bien explorer avant que la nuit tombe… »

Squishy gazouilla pour approuver et présenta sa patte pour permettre à Nora de monter sur son dos.

Lorsqu’elle fut bien installée, ils partirent pour explorer en dehors de la ville et trouver des objets intéressants à proposer au safari. Elle était sûre que les chasseurs de Ragaki Runeland seraient intéressés.

~

Une fois dans la zone de recherche, elle descendit de Squishy et commença à explorer les lieux.

« Tu sais ce que j’ai appris dernièrement ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.

L’animal baissa sa grande tête vers elle et émit un pépiement interrogatif.

« J’ai lu dans un livre que les – » mais elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un énorme Hirsch Ookami apparut devant elle dans un cri perçant.

Le canidé grogna sourdement dans sa direction et se prépara à l’attaquer.

Nora était paralysée de peur, elle s’était déjà entraîné à attraper des chimères mais là, prise au dépourvue, elle était figée et ne pensa pas à sortir son katana pour se protéger.

Elle poussa un cri de détresse lorsque le Hirsch Ookami s’élança sur elle, crocs et griffes en avant dans l’intention de la tuer. Dans sa peur, elle trébucha en arrière et se retrouva sur le sol, complètement sans défense.

Levant ses bras pour se protéger le visage et fermant fortement les yeux, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Squishy avait attrapé le Hirsch Ookami avant qu’il ne l’atteigne.

Le Gryphon arctique avala presque d’un coup le canidé qui avait menacé Nora.

Squishy pialla de satisfaction à l’idée que sa Maman était saine et sauve. Elle s’enroula autour de Nora qui était encore prostrée au sol et babilla pour la réconforter.

Lorsqu’elle ne sentit pas l’attaque arriver, Nora ouvrit les yeux et sa vision fut envahie de blanc. Des larmes de soulagements coulaient sur ses joues et elle se colla avec précipitation sur son amie qui venait de la sauver.

« Squishy, merci, merci, merci ! » dit-elle dans une litanie entrecoupée de quelques sanglots. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’étais tellement paralysée de peur… »

La Gryphon Arctique baissa sa grande tête au niveau de Nora et cajola de celle-ci la Ringen sous le choc. Ses grands yeux dorés restaient fixés sur Nora et exprimaient tant d’amour et de protection que petit à petit Nora se calma.

La Ringen reprit ses esprits peu à peu. Plus calme, elle caressa avec amour Squishy.

« Est-ce que je peux encore avoir un câlin ? » demanda-t-elle timidement et de manière complice.

La Gryphon Arctique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et attira délicatement avec ses griffes Nora contre son torse. Nora se sentit en sécurité et aimée, et elle se dit qu’elle adorait cette sensation.

Elles restèrent l’une contre l’autre pendant un moment avant de partir pour retourner au Manoir.

Pas d’objet trouvé, mais beaucoup d’amour partagé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé ce prompt, n'hésitez pas à mettre en favoris mon [entrée sur DA](http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/APRIL-FOOLS-QUEST-Nora-Simple-and-Clean-444652545).
> 
> Ou [inscrivez-vous sur RRA](http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/) si vous êtes tentés de rejoindre la communauté !


	4. Leçons de Nage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme ou Prompt : Leçons de Nage

Character(s) : Sphyrna Aumakua [Varyatis’Nurah](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323), mention de [Baelar’Kas](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/jacij-Baelar-Kas-368051581) et moi.

  
<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/jacij-Baelar-Kas-368051581>  


Depuis peu, la petite Varyatis’Nurah était sur les nerfs constamment. Pour être plus précis, elle était sur les nerfs depuis que sa Maîtresse avait donné son compagnon Baelar’Kas. Déjà qu’elle n’appréciait pas forcément la présence des autres… Mais voilà que son seul ami avait été donné et elle se retrouvait donc toute seule !

Varyatis’Nurah grommela en secouant sa tête rectangulaire.

Elle n’appréciait définitivement pas que d’autres l’approchent ! Et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir : grognant, montrant les crocs, agitant sa queue de manière colérique, elle était d’une humeur exécrable.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Ménélor était le fait que sa petite Sphyrna Aumakua n’était pas retourné dans l’eau depuis le départ du mâle.

Les Sphyrna Aumakua étaient des créatures semi-aquatiques, un mélange de chat et de requin marteau. Ils étaient connus pour être solitaires et aimant passé leur temps à dormir.

C’est pour cela que Ménélor s’inquiétait. Non seulement la Sphyrna Aumakua n’était pas retournée dans l’eau mais elle n’avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. La jeune femme pensait que c’était dû au stresse de la séparation, et elle s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir fait subir cette épreuve à Varyatis’Nurah. Elle avait aussi une petite idée quant à pourquoi la Sphyrna Aumakua  n’était pas allée dans l’eau depuis un moment : elle avait une hypothèse et pensait que c’était peut-être une sorte de Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique. Varyatis’Nurah aurait peut-être pris peur de l’eau et ne saurait plus nager sans la présence de son compagnon Baelar’Kas.

~

« Allez viens ici Varyatis… » dis Ménélor avec douceur à ma petite Sphyrna Aumakua. « On va apprendre à nager… »

Tendant les bras, la jeune femme patienta dans le bassin calmement. Elle avait décidé de donner une leçon de nage à sa jeune Sphyrna Aumakua pour qu’elle réapprenne à nager sans peur.

Ménélor l’appela doucement plusieurs fois et au bout de quelques minutes, la Sphyrna Aumakua consentit à s’approcher du bassin lentement, observant avec minutie les environs comme si elle avait peur de voir surgir quelqu’un et qu’elle soit poussée dans l’eau.

La première leçon qu’elles eurent fut de se réhabituer à être entouré d’eau. Ménélor, ne pressant pas la Sphyrna Aumakua, commença à la mouiller en passant sa main moite sur la peau douce et lisse de l’animal.

~

Au fil du temps et des leçons, Varyatis’Nurah avait réappris à aimer l’eau. Et depuis peu, elle avait le courage de barboter seule dans le petit bassin.

Cela n’avait pas été facile mais avec de la patience et de l’amour, Ménélor avait réussi à ce que sa petite Sphyrna Aumakua retourne dans l’eau sans peur : qu’elle puisse enfin de mouiller et réapprendre à se détendre.

Le fait de nager permettait aussi à la Sphyrna Aumakua de se libérer du stress qu’elle avait connu à cause du départ de Baelar’Kas et elle pouvait ainsi se détendre dans l’eau et apprécier de barboter comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Et c’est tout ce qu’il fallait pour Ménélor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à +fav sur DA ma Chimera :  
> [Varyatis'Nurah.](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323)


End file.
